


Take

by Areiton, jf4m



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Not Underage, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jf4m/pseuds/jf4m
Summary: After college, Peter makes friends with Tony. If he can't be in a relationship with the man, at least he can have a friendship. But maybe Tony needs a little more.





	Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



At twenty-two, Peter’s tired. 

Tired of being treated like a child, tired of being Mr. Stark’s protege when he wants to be his partner, tired of Mr. Stark changing the subject and running away when Peter tries to get him to see him as anything other than a kid. Now that Peter’s finished with college that Mr. Stark paid for as part of his “internship” and working with a subsidiary of the Maria Stark Foundation, Peter has more time to think about his lack of love life. 

Of course he had relationships in college. After a few times of stuttering into an almost confession with Mr. Stark shutting him down before he could even say much of anything, he tried to see others. He tried to forget his feelings, but as he experimented with boys his age, he knew it just wasn’t enough. Boys his age didn’t have the presence that Mr. Stark had, they didn’t fill the room just by walking into it. Their hands were too smooth and voices too sweet. They just couldn’t compare, so Peter stopped trying to find boys that fit, and started spending more time with Mr. Stark. He decided that if he couldn’t be a relationship with Mr. Stark, then he might as well have a friendship. As the months went on, and they actually became friends, Mr. Stark slowly became Tony. Peter’s infatuation didn’t dissipate, but he could appreciate the man for what he could have rather than being sad about what he couldn’t.

One Monday afternoon after patrolling, Peter swings over to the tower. As always, Peter heads down to the lab but finds it dark and locked. 

“Friday? Where’s Tony? Is he ok?” Peter asks. 

“Lab protocol states that at the 35th hour of work without at least 5 hours of REM sleep, the lab is to be locked until Boss has slept.” Friday replies.

Nodding, Peter asks, “When did he hit 35 hours? Is he sleeping now?”

“The Boss is currently in the penthouse not sleeping. He has been locked out for over 4 hours now.” 

Shaking his head, Peter heads to the elevator to find the wayward genius. When he arrives at the penthouse, Peter sees Mr. Stark leaning against the bar, mostly empty bottle in one hand and tumbler in the other. He’s just staring out the window, and then startles when Peter touches his shoulder. 

“Hey kid, what are you doing here?” Tony asks, smiling.

“Just checking in on you apparently,” Peter laughs a little at himself, “Have you eaten anything recently?”

Tony says, “Sure,” as Friday interrupts with, “Not in over 7 hours” 

“Traitor” Tony mumbles at the camera in the corner.

“Well, let’s get some food in you before you fall over then,” Peter says as he leads Tony to the couch and then heads to the kitchen to make him a sandwich.

“So what’s got you in such a funk tonight?” Peter asks as he hands Tony a plate.

“Nothing you need to worry about, Kid,” Tony says as he shoves half of the sandwich in his mouth. 

“Come on, Tony,  I’m not a kid anymore. I thought we were friends? You listen to me complain about Ned being so far away now, I can listen to you too. What got you in this mood?”

“Just this woman that came over Saturday. She got mad and left, so I went to the shop” Tony says, dismissively waving his hand as he finishes his sandwich, settling back against the cushions.

“What was she mad about? And why is it bothering you so much? Weren’t you at a benefit on Saturday? Did she yell at you there?”

“Jesus, Kid, take a breath. Yes, I went to the Benefit, and I brought someone home with me, and she asked for more than I could give her, so she got mad, said some things, and left, and these are things I shouldn’t be telling you. Thanks, scotch.” Tony says as he rubs his hand over his face, then rests his head down against his hands on his knees. Peter reaches out and rubs a hand slowly up and down his back.

“What did she want that made her mad? You can tell me, Tony. You know you can trust me with anything. Tell me,” Peter puts a little command into his voice as Tony shudders.

“She wanted me to hold her down, she wanted me to take control and I, I just,” Tony stutters.

“Easy, Tony,” Peter whispers, “You’re ok. Just tell me.”

“I just couldn’t do it. Everyone wants Iron Man, and no one wants just  _ me. _ ”

“What do you need then? What do you _ want _ , Tony?”

“I want someone to take control for me. I want someone to make me take what they have to give, make me like it. I want someone who’s stronger than me, someone who will make me submit,” Tony says haltingly as his drunken self overshares.

Peter slowly continues to rub Tony’s back as Tony’s breathing steadys and then slows.

“Oh, Tony, I’m sure that you’ll find it,” Peter says softly as Tony finally falls asleep. Peter lifts him gently and walks him down the hallway into his room, laying him in bed and covering him with a blanket.

Peter lets himself out of the tower that night thinking about this new information. While Peter can’t say that he’s read all of the gossip about Tony in the past, he has read most of it, and he hasn’t read about anything like this before. He’s read about the Party version of Tony who slept with multiple people, and multiple people at once. He’s read about the romantic Tony who takes his dates to 5 star restaurants and he’s read the tell-alls about how wild Tony is in bed, but nothing like this. Peter thinks that, even drunk, Tony must trust him more than he knows to let that slip.  While he doesn’t want to betray that trust and scare Tony off, he feels like maybe they could talk about it some more.

 

~

 

A few days later, the next time that Peter has lab time, Tony startles when Peter walks in. 

“Hey, Kid” Tony says, “I have some things to do today, so is there anything that you need before I skedaddle?” 

Peter frowns a bit, “I don’t think so. I’m just going to work on my web shooters.”

“Ok, sounds good. See you later then.” Tony waves dismissively as he walks out of his own lab. 

It becomes a bit of a pattern. Tony leaves whenever Peter comes into a room, even in his own home. Every once in a while, Peter observes a pink tinge to the tops of Tony’s ears when he spots him. That, with the slight ducking of his head before he runs away, tells Peter that Tony’s embarrassed about the whole situation. 

Peter doesn’t like it when Tony runs, but doesn’t know what to do to change it. How can he express to Tony that he doesn’t think less of him because of what he said? Peter wishes that he could just show him. He wishes that he can be the one to help Tony, he wishes he could be the one to take control for him…wait, why couldn’t he? He’d been dominant with his boyfriends before; he was just assuming, just like everyone else that Tony wanted that role himself. He’d have to brush up a little, but he could do it. “Hey Friday? You there?” he calls up toward the camera. 

“Sure Peter, what do you need?” replies Friday. 

“Can I ask you personal things about Tony? Can you answer them without telling Tony I asked?” 

“I can, Peter. You were made a Priority level user upon your 18th birthday. Boss should have told you. You have full access to the entire tower, myself, and all of Boss’s properties that I control.” 

“What?” Peter exclaims. “Who else has that level of access?” 

“Only Ms. Potts, Colonel Rhodes, and Boss himself,” Friday answers. 

“Wow…” Peter sighs, shaking his head. That’s a lot of trust. Maybe he shouldn’t go prying, but he  _ needs _ to know.

“Friday, has Tony brought anyone home to sleep with since the night he was locked out of his workshop?” 

“No, Peter.” 

“Ok. Has Tony ever brought a man home? I mean, I’ve seen him in the tabloids kissing men in the past, but has he ever had sex with one?”

“Yes, Peter. In fact, by my calculations, Boss prefers men.”

“Huh. Thanks, Friday. One last question, and if you can’t answer it, or don’t want to, I understand, but has Tony ever been the bottom in those dates?”

“No, Peter, not that I have ever observed.”

“Oh, ok…”

“But Boss appears to enjoy himself while using his toys.” 

Peter blushes to the base of his neck and calls out, “Thanks, Friday,” as he leaves.

 

~

 

Saturday, a few weeks later, after Tony doesn’t appear for lab time again, Peter pulls up his courage, grabs a few things from his backpack and calls for Friday. “Friday, where is Tony right now?” 

“The boss is currently exiting the elevator, heading into the penthouse,” Friday replies.

“Where was he? And does he have anything else on his schedule tonight? I’d like to go up to visit him.” 

“Boss doesn’t have anything else on his calendar today. Would you like me to alert Boss that you’re coming?” 

“No thanks, Friday, I’ll announce myself.” Peter says as he heads out of the workshop to the bathroom. He quickly washes his hands and straightens his hair as much as possible and sets a serious expression on his face. He’s not giving Tony a chance to back out tonight, not when he knows what Tony wants. Not when he wants it, too.

When the elevator door opens, he sees that Tony's taken off his jacket and tossed it across the back of the couch. Tony’s loosened his tie and is now toeing off his ridiculous heeled sneakers he always wears to evening events to make him taller than everyone else in the room. With them off, Peter's got at least three inches on him, but with them on, they are about the same height. When Peter strides purposefully into the room, Tony looks up at him from the couch and, with a questioning look on his face, stands up. Peter walks right into Tony's space and keeps walking, forcing Tony to step back, again and again until his back hits the wall.

Peter braces his hands against the wall on either side of Tony's head and looks down at him, only breaking his stance to put a finger under Tony’s chin and slowly tip his head up. Tony’s breath catches at the look on Peter’s face, so determined. 

Peter says softly to Tony, "Let me give you what you need tonight; let me take care of you." 

On a shaky exhale, Tony replies, “Yes.”

Peter lifts Tony's hands, sets them on his shoulders, then reaches down and lifts Tony by his thighs to pull him close. Tony gasps, and Peter just shushes into the side of his neck, “I’ve got you, you’re ok.” He marches them right into Tony's bedroom and tosses Tony down onto the bed. He thinks it should be strange, but seeing Tony like this, sprawled on the bed, eyes wide and hesitant, it’s not, if feels right.    
Peter crawls up after him, catching the delicious hitch in his breathing when he hovers over Tony, letting him feel just a hint of his weight. Tony’s eyelids flutter at that, those luscious lashes fanning out as his mouth falls open, just a little, and Peter gets it, suddenly.    
Just how much he wants this.    
How much he  _ needs _ it.    
“You need a safe word, sweetheart?”    
Tony shakes his head, a quick, firm denial, and Peter hums in the back of his throat. “Tonight, if you say stop, everything stops. But if we do this again,” oh, and that got a reaction, a flash of hope and hunger that Tony can’t quite bank and hide, “You’ll give me a safe word before I touch you.”    
Tony nods, and that just won’t do. Peter grips his hair, hard enough to draw up a gasp, and shakes a little. “Use your words, sweetheart.”    
“Yes, yes, safeword.”    
Peter smirks, and lets it go.    
He sits back, and Tony whines, high and needy. Peter hushes him absently, strokes down his sides and pets his shoulders, as he considers.    
He’s wanted this for so long. And now Tony is here and his, and he can’t remember anything he wanted.    
All that matters is giving Tony what he so desperately needs.    
“Sit up for me,” Peter murmurs, tugging on him enough that Tony doesn’t even need to help, he just moves where Peter wants him. He’s pliant, his breathing high and fast, as Peter strips off the dress shirt he’s wearing and the undershirt below it. He studies the wide expanse of skin and scars before he dips down and presses a kiss to them.    
Tony shudders. Something garbled that sounds, vaguely, like his name, spills out, and Peter smiles as he adds teeth and lets his weight drop.    
Tony is hard and hot through his thin dress pants, and, pressed against Peter, it makes his mouth water.    
He wants desperately to take Tony in his mouth, wants to work himself open and slide down on his cock,  _ wants _ ...

Peter takes a deep breath and brings his lips up, brushing teasingly over Tony’s, looming over him, holding him still under him. “You’re going to suck my cock. And once I’ve come,” Peter pauses, letting a slow smirk turn his lips, “then I’m going to work you open, and fuck you the way you need.”    
“How do I need?” Tony asks, pressing against him as much as he can, and Peter grinds down, grip on his wrists tightening just a little, and Tony groans, cock jerking between them.    
“Exactly like I’m going to give you, sweetheart,” he whispers as he strips his own shirt and jeans off, grabbing the lube from his back pocket as he goes. 

 

~

 

Tony sucks cock like he creates, with a single-minded intensity that leaves Peter breathless and awed. His hands are buried in Tony’s hair, and he can feel Tony’s throat working around the head of his cock, the sweet slick of warm, soft lips tight around his cock, the hungry moans Tony can’t help but make vibrating through him.   
“God, Tony,” he gasps, jerking hard on Tony’s hair, and Tony...Tony shivers, this full-bodied, beautiful thing that makes Peter’s whole world narrow.    
“You like that,” he breathes, and Tony whines, peering up at him, dark eyes blown wide. Oh, oh,  _ oh _ .    
Peter smiles, a small, gentle thing. “You’re so beautiful, sweetheart,” he murmurs, pausing for a moment. And then his grip tightens in Tony’s hair, and he fucks his face, hard and fast, reveling in the choked moans, the way Tony goes limp and pliant, taking everything Peter demands without complaint, just these delicious noises of hungry want.    
He comes, hard and fast, the same way he’s fucking Tony’s face, and groans, spilling in Tony’s mouth, down his throat, giving a few tiny thrusts, as Tony’s throat works around him, swallowing convulsively.

 

~

 

Tony is almost sobbing by the time Peter gets three fingers deep, writhing as much as Peter will allow, high needy noises spilling out of him as he begs for more.   
It’s the prettiest thing Peter’s ever seen.    
Tony is always cool and controlled, a perfect neat image he shows the world, power and giant intellect all held rigid under his smirk and sharp eyes.    
But this, this is Tony with no defenses, completely at Peter’s mercy, a mess of precome on his belly, tears in his eyes and lips bitten red. Peter leans over and sucks a dark bruise into the crease of his groin and Tony wails, a noise that sounds so pure that Peter decides, enough.    
“C’mere,” he orders, voice raspy, and Tony scrambles up on shaky limbs, letting Peter steady and guide him, until he’s hovering over Peter’s cock.    
“You wanna ride me?” he murmurs, checking in, because they aren’t using safewords, but he needs to hear this is what Tony wants.    
As much as Tony needs to give up control, Peter needs this.   
“Yes, please, god, Pete,  _ please _ .” Tony groans, leaning in to kiss him sloppily.    
Peter grins, holds Tony’s hips in a tight grip, and nods. “Ok, sweetheart.”    
Normally, letting someone ride him would be giving them control, but Peter isn’t normal, and it’s nothing to hold Tony still, to control the agonizingly slow pace as he slides down Peter’s cock, the tight heat of him wrapping around Peter and stealing his breath.    
It’s nothing to hold him still and fuck him hard, to go still himself and drive Tony down on him while Tony gasps and begs and cries.    
It’s nothing, and it’s everything.

And as he feels his orgasm gathering in his balls, heat building low in his belly, he rolls them and drapes his weight and strength over Tony and watches the way his whole face goes slack, almost blank with pleasure, and fucks him hard and fast, rough driving thrusts that Tony will feel for days.    
Tony comes suddenly, nails digging into Peter's shoulders as he goes still and silent and Peter fucks him through it, the sudden tightness dragging his own orgasm out, and still, he keeps thrusting, pushing the bright hot pleasure out until Tony whines and squirms.    
Peter collapses next to him, dragging him close and pressing a kiss to his hair as he attempts to catch his breath.    
Tony recovers first, his hand tight on Peter's hip as he mumbles, “Tesla. My safeword is Tesla.” He peers up at Peter, hopeful and shy. “For next time.” 

Peter smiles down at Tony, happy contentment burning in his belly, “Of course, sweetheart. Just sleep now, ok?” Tony just nods as he snuggles in close to Peter and lets himself be lulled to sleep by Peter’s strong heartbeat. Peter smiles, content, and follows him into sleep for the night.

 

~

 

Tony startles awake the next morning, still wrapped tightly in Peter’s arms, lying on his chest, when Peter’s ringtone goes off. “Sorry about that, sweetheart,” Peter says as he drops a quick kiss on his forehead before rolling over to reach for his pants. Tony scrambles up and scoots to the opposite edge of the bed while Peter reads all of the texts that he’s missed from that morning. Peter looks over to Tony just as his ringtone goes off again, then smiles and mouths, “Sorry,” as he answers it. 

“Hey, Joel.”

“Nah, I don’t think I’m going to make it this morning.”

“I know that you told Mike that I would be there, but I’m busy now.” 

“Yeah, yeah, if you think he’s so great, then you date him. I’m not coming.”

Peter grins over toward Tony, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, ok. See you on Monday. Bye, man.”

Peter tosses his phone back toward his pants and then turns to lie down again, but stops as he notices Tony starting to pull his pants back on. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Do you need something? Are you hungry? I could make breakfast if you want, I’m sure that Friday already has coffee ready.” He stops short at the sad look that Tony tries to hide by turning away from him.

“You could still go to breakfast with your friends, I don’t mean to keep you from that.” Tony says quietly, “I mean, you should be out with them, guys your own age, feel free to use the shower if you want before you go.” Then Tony starts walking slowly toward the door. 

“Stop.” Peter says firmly, watching Tony shudder at the bite of command. “Stop that line of thought right now. You think I’m going to leave to meet some guy I barely know when I’ve finally gotten everything I’ve ever wanted in this room with me right now?”

While Tony does stop walking, he doesn’t turn around. Peter softens his voice and says, “I told you last night that I would take care of you, that I’ve got you. Do you think that I was lying to you? Do you think that I didn’t mean it? Tony, I’ve waited  _ years _ for you to want me back, why would I give it up now?”

Tony slowly turned around, wide eyed, “You did? Years? How come I never knew?”

“How could you not know?!?” Peter snorts, “all of those times in the lab I tried to tell you that I liked someone and send you those memes, I mean I even made you a mixed tape!? Well, I made a playlist on Friday for you, but still!” 

Tony just shakes his head, “I thought you were just being funny with the memes, though the playlist was pretty good, but I thought you were talking about a friend from school, so I didn’t want to know!”  Tony stops short and shoves his hands in his pockets, face pink and staring at the ground. Peter pulls his pants up, still shirtless and buttons them as he walks toward Tony.

“What do you mean you didn’t want to know?” Peter says softly, now right in front of him. 

“I didn’t want to hear about you liking someone else. I couldn’t pretend to be happy for you about that. I knew that I’d lose you to someone eventually so I didn’t want to hear about it.” 

Peter wraps his arms loosely around Tony’s waist, “Sweetheart, look at me...is that why you kept running away?” Instead of looking up, Tony rests his head on Peters sternum, nodding. “Oh Tony…” Peter murmurs, as he pulls Tony in tightly and kisses the crown of his head. “I’ve loved you for years, since before I should have. I’ve tried to date others but none of them were you. Will you be mine now Sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Strozzzi for the initial prompt on the IronSpider Discord, and for everyone else who encouraged it! Especially Areiton for providing the sex scene that I couldn't write well enough, and for her beta!


End file.
